Una ultima oportunidad al corazon
by negruu120
Summary: Corey enloquece por su hermana Trina y en un ataque de ira golpea a Laney,destrozada busca ayuda y la recibe de la persona que menos esperaba y con el tiempo comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por ella pero desgraciadamente no solo la sociedad no los aceptara sino tambien su basta diferecia de edad sera una gran brecha, Laney podra con todo eso? Advertencia:YURI .3.(futuro lemon)


_**Una ultima oportunidad al corazon parte 1**_

Hola soy Laney Penn y soy la bajista de la banda conocida como grojband llegue a la ciudad a los 6 anios y mis primeros amigos fueron Kin, Kon y claro mi amor platonico Corey, con el tiempo ellos se volvieron mi unica y verdadera familia y el garaje se convirtio en mi hogar, hogar en donde tengo mis mejores y peores momentos, lamentablemente hoy era uno de esos.

Desde hace dos meses Corey comenzo a obsecionarce con hacer sufrir a su hermana, peleaban mucho mas que antes y llegaba hasta tal punto que a Trina no le bastaban las palabras,habia veces en que Corey llegaba con araniazos y varios moretones pero no solo era el, sino tambien ella, ambos siempre se veian lastimados por los ataques del otro.

Sus intentos de destruir la banda se volvieron cada vez mas elaborados al igual que Corey y sus metodos para conseguir letras aunque con el tiempo parecia que ya no lo hacian con ese proposito, sino simplemente para hacer sufrir a otro.

-Corey ya basta tranquilizate-dije poniendo mi mano en el hombro de Corey con delicadeza intentando no alterarlo denuevo

-Por que e de tranquilizarme eh?, solamente mira a esa perra-dijo molesto apuntando a trina-Maldita anorexica!-grito

-Hijo de puta mal tenido y sin cerebro, mirate, POR TU CULPA MIS PADRES SE SEPARARON!-respondio igual de enojada que Corey

-Mi culpa...MI CULPA, tu fuiste la que cambio de repente, TU fuiste la que le gritaba a mama, y TU fuiste la que mato a Katrina, tu no eres mi hermana-dijo Corey mientras se acercaba amenazantemente a Trina

-NO TE ME ACERQUES-dijo Trina algo asustada

-Tu sabes que lo mereces-dijo Corey alzando su mano para acertarle un bofeton con todas sus fuerzas a Trina

-Corey basta-dije mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

-NO ME TOQUES!-dijo Corey golpeandome

-C-corey-dije mientras unas pequenias y cristalinas lagrimas salian de mis ojos-Por que?

Sali corriendo del garaje a todo lo que mis pies podian hacia mi casa,parecia que hasta el cielo tenia pena de mi ya que comenzo a llorar igual que yo, pare unos segundos esperando oir un grito de Corey y que se disculpara conmigo, que mal que esto es la vida real y solo me quede a media calle esperando algo que nunca llego,corria y corria sin saber que alguien me observaba a lo lejos.  
Cuando llegue a mi casa subi a mi cuarto y me encerre en mi cuerto miestras deslizaba mi espalda junto a la puerta hasta sentarme y abrazar mis rodillas, estaba mojada, cansada y adolorida por el fuerte golpe que me dio Corey

-Corey...

Me levante del suelo y vi la foto que tenia en mi mesa de noche, era el abrazandome y dandome un beso en mi mejilla, ese dia era mi cumpleanios...

_**-Flashback hace 1 anio-**_

-Valla Corey si que sabes como hacer una fiesta, todos nuestros amigos vinieron

-Realmente vinieron Laney?, los amigos son como el dinero, algunos lo conservan, otros los dan, pero aun asi hay veces que el dinero se pierde o se rompe y hay veces que tenemos la suerte de encontrarnos grandes joyas de increible valor, pero como todas las joyas si no se cuidan perderan totalmente el dime, eres una tacania?

-Corey eso pudo haber servido como una letra-dije algo fastidiada

-Lo se Laney-sonrie-Pero sabes algo?

-Que cosa?

-Yo encontre una pequenia pero hermosa esmeralda-me abraza-Te quiero Laney

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

-Te amo Corey-dije abrazando la foto y llorando aun mas, yo amaba a Corey, pero odiaba en lo que se habia convertido, su hermana siempre a sido una especie de demonio pero... por que el?, por que la unica persona que me importa me a hecho esto?

_**-P.O.V. de Mina hace una horas-**_

Estaba debajo de un arbol resguardandome de la lluvia, estaba tranquila pensando en el cambio que a tenido Trina, no digo que antes fuera mejor pero almenos sus planes no me herian intencinalmente a mi, ya no queria aguantarla mas haci que me aleje de ella desde hace mucho.  
Tenia mucho suenio y estaba apunto de dormirme hasta que escuche a alguien llorar a alguien cerca de ahi, talvez no me convendria ir a ver como alguien esta llorando pero que mas da no tenia nada mejor que hacer.  
Al momento de ver a Laney con su megilla inchada y llorando sola bajo la lluvia una gran pena me inundo, pense en ir e intentar animarla pero se fue corriendo y no la pude alcanzar.  
Sin mas que hacer me fui a mi casa y me fui a mi habitacion que compartia con Carrie mi hermanita menor

-Hola Care ya llegue-dije alegremente a mi hermana mientras tomaba una toalla para secarme el cabello

-Hola hermana-se hacerca a mi y me da un gran beso en mi mejilla mientras me abrazaba-Como te fue hoy?

-Bien bien-dije viendo hacia un lado

-suspira-Mina te conozco mejor de lo que tu te conoces y se que me estas mintiendo, dime, que pasa?

-Fue Laney, la vi llorando hoy y si no me equivo alguien la golpeo-dije mientras miraba al suelo

-Mira, no me agrada Laney y yo no le agrado, pero se que es lo que se siente estar deprimida y es algo que no se lo decearia ni a la muerte no tiene muchas amistades por lo pesada que puede ser aveces pero detodos modos deverias intentar animarla.

-Yo, por que yo?

-Por que en primera si le hablo yo me mandaria por un tubo, pero tu eres diferente, tu eres tan timida que es imposible que crea que vas a hacerle algun danio

-Grasias... creo

-Pues si no necesitas nadamas vamos a dormir un poco-dijo Carrie tallandose los ojos

-Estabien... un momento, por que estuviste deprimida?-pregunte algo preocupada a mi hermana que se estaba poniendo su pijama

-Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar ahora-apaga la luz-

-ok,te quiero sis descansa-dije besando en la mejilla a mi hermana y acostandome en esa cama en la que dormimos juntas todas las noches

-Igualmente-dijo Carrie sonriendo con sus ojos ya cerrados

_**-Fin del P.O.V de Mina-**_

**_-Al dia siguiente-_**

Desperte sin ganas y baje a la cocina a buscar algo de comer

-Mama, papa, estan aqui?-grite esperando una respuesta... nada-Pues aun no han llegado

No tenia ganas de cocinar asi que simplemente me servi unos cereales con leche y me dispuce a comerlos, con mi otra mano libre mande un mensaje a los gemelos como todas las manianas, tambien se lo hubiese mandado a Corey pero realmente no quiero volver a saber de el por ahora

_**(Inicio de la llamada)**_

Laney-Hola Kin y Kon buenos dias

Kin-Hola Laney que haces:D

Laney-Nada desayunando y ustedes:B

Kin-O no, no deviste decir eso, Kon no a desayunado y saber como se pone Kon cuando tiene hambreD:

De repente siento un temblor... habia olvidado que nunca jamas de los jamases debes de hablar de comida cuando Kon tiene hambre

Laney-Oye Kin senti el temblor, sigues vivo?

Kin-Si, si lo estoy pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

Laney-Ok.

Kin-Pinshi puntito cortanteD:

Laney-Jajaja bueno adios chicos

Kin-Adios... espera, Kon alejate de mi teclado, mi teclado no es comida, por que sigo escribiendo todo lo que pasa?

_**(Fin de la llamada)**_

-Raro-dije cerrando el chat de mi telefono y viendo mi fondo de pantalla que tenia de Corey

-Ahh que hare contigo Corey?-dijo un poco triste-Bueno solo me queda hablar con alguien mas

_**(Inicio de la llamada)**_

Laney-Hola Cleyton estas despierto?  
Cleyton-Ahh el sol, espero que tengas una buena razon para escribirme tan temprano

Laney-Viejo son la 1 de la tarde...

Cleyton-Encerio?, nooooo,me lo perdi TwT

Laney-Que cosa?

Cleyton-El nuevo episodio de Dora la exploradora,en donde descubre que es la princesa hada sirena de los unicornios de chocolate

Laney-Maldito Diego parece narco, vive solo en una casota, tiene barcos, helicopteros, coches y hasta un tigre de mascota

Cleyton-RetractateD:

Laney-Ash como sea, necesito hablar con alguien y tu eres el amigo mas normal que tengo

Cleyton-Ok te veo en Blechy's no?  
Laney-Si , te veo haya

_**(Fin de la llamada)**_

_**-Esa noche-**_

-Donde estara ese tarado?-dije desesperandome mientras esperaba a Cleyton en la puerta de Blechy's

-Laney ya llegue perdon-dijo agitado y sudado

-No importa entremos

Ya dentro de Blechy's nos sentamos en aquella mesa en donde nos conocimos Cleyton y yo

**_-Flashback hace 3 anios-_**

Estaba sentada en la mesa esperando a Corey y a los demas hasta que cayo del techo un chico moreno a mi mesa

-Au eso si me dolio,hola soy Cleyton y tu?

-Hola soy Laney gusto en conocerte-dije sonriente hacia el chico que llego de la nada-

-_**Fin del Flashback-(Que?, no todos los recuerdos tienen que ser interesantes 737)**_

-Y dime, de que quieres hablar?

-Supiro-Veras, Corey y yo no estamos muy bien que digamos?-dije triste no porque mencione a Corey, sino porque Cleyton tenia razon, lo conosco desde hace ya varios anios y es un gran chico pero solo le hablo para desahogarme y recibir un consejo que ignoro al instante, el siempre a sido tan alegre pero no creo que realmente este feliz todo el tiempo, ningun ser humano lo esta, quien sabe, talvez esta llorando por dentro y esta desesperado por una voz que lo consuele, lo siento Cleyton algun dia te recompensare, pero ahora no puedo

-A que te refieres?... espera, que es ese golpe que tienes?-dijo preocupado y apuntando al bulto rojo que sobresalia en mi cara

-N-no es nada Corey no -Corey lo hizo?-dijo completamente exaltado-Es todo, ire a *hablar* con el

No logre detenerlo ya que salio rapidamente por la puerta

-Ahh perfecto-dije molesta mientras golpeaba mi cabeza con la mesa una y otra vez

-Dia dificil verdad?

-Ah?-dije levantando mi cara-Oh eres tu Mina que sucede?

-Nada, no puedo saludar a una amiga?-dijo Mina sentandose enfrente mio

Al escuchar eso me sonroje,nunca nadie me habia llamado amiga, jamas en la vida habia tenido alguna ya que siempre en mi escuela se burlan por mi aspecto o por mi poco crecimiento en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y ahora estoy enfrente de una chica que realmente no le importa,espero que no sea una broma o algo asi, no lograria soportar una perdida mas en mi vida.

-A-amiga?, tu me consideras una amiga?-pregunte tartamudeando del nerviosismo-(Dios por que estoy tan nerviosa?, ni siquiera cuando Corey me abraza me pongo asi)

-Claro tonta por que no lo serias?-dijo Mina sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro

-Esque bueno, eres la hermana mayor de la lider de la banda rival,no deberias odiarme igual?

-Los problemas que tiene mi hermanita con su banda no me importan, lo unico que me importa eres tu-dijo poniendo su dedo en mi pecho

-Yo?-dije sonrojada ante su comentario

-Si, ahora... explicame algo, por que llorabas ayer?-dijo Mina viendome directamente a los ojos

Realmente no queria hablar de eso pero... para eso vine aqui no?, talvez solo nos hemos hablado una o dos veces mas antes pero habia algo en ella que me impedia mentirle o decirle que no, realmente su manera de hablar y de verme me habia llenado de confianza y en estos tiempos la confianza no se regala ni se encuentra tirada en cualquier lugar.

-Corey me golpeo-dije mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Por que?-dijo preocupada

-El, me golpeo por que me odia por eso me golpeo-dije llorando mas fuerte y tapando mi cara con mis manos-Si realmente me amara o tan solo me quisiera un poco jamas me hubiese hecho esto

Seguia con los ojos tapados llorando en silencio esperando alguna palabra de aliento de Mina, pasados unos segundos y sin escuchar nada me sentia una completa tonta por abrir mi corazon hacia un desconocido.  
Estaba apunto de levantarme pero algo o mas bien algo me detuvo, senti como un gran calor pasaba por mi cuerpo, halze mi rostro y pude ver a Mina abrazandome... abrazandome a mi, no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente en shock por un tiempo hasta que decidi dejarme llevar por el abrazo, la abraze con todas mis fuerzas mientra lloraba en su hombro, era la primera vez que alguien me abrazaba asi y siempre la primera vez sera mas dulce que las demas.  
Me miro fijamente a los ojos mientras me secaba las lagrimas con la llema de sus dedos y dijo

-sonrie-Es suficiente por hoy, maniana hablaremos mas de esto si?

-Estabien, gracias-dije safandome de ese abrazo

-Denada, oye es algo tarde y Carrie se preocupara si no llego a casa-se entristese-Adios

-Estas loca, no puedes irte sola tan tarde ire contigo quieras o no-dije casi reganiando a Mina

_**-En la noche, bueno ya era noche pero mas noche MAS-**_

En el camino hablamos de todo tipo de cosas, gustos, solteria, si Nick Mallory confesaria su homoxesualidad al mundo y demas cosas pero era tan largo el camino que llego un punto en el que no sabiamos de que mas conversar hasta que recorde que anoche llovio y aun habian charcos, haci que me puse detras de Mina y la empuje al mas grande que habia, Mina obviamente se enojo y me tiro junto a ella, nos salpicabamos una a la otra todo eran risas hasta que llegamos a su casa

-Bueno, ya llegamos jeje-dije tallandome el brazo con pena

-Si jeje oye cual es tu numero?-dijo igual de apenada que yo

-Ah es este-le doy el numero-

-Grasias

Pasaron unos segundos incomodos hasta que Mina decidio romper el hielo dandome un beso en la mejilla y entrando rapidamente a su casa, estaba sonrojada no solo por el beso sino tambien por que antes de que cerrara la puerta por alguna razon me fije en su tracero y como estaba mojado se le transparentaban las pantis.

-Dios que me esta pasando y porque no pude dejar de verle el tracero...

Confusa y sin mas que hacer me fui a mi casa

_**P.O.V DE Mina **_

-Ahh-suspire complacida

-Uhh no sabia que a alguien se le volteba la canoa jaja-dijo reindose mi hermana

-Callate-dije sonrojada-No se me voltea nada

-Ay si y por que estas sonrojada?-dijo Carrie senialando mi cara roja como un tomate

-E-el frio si eso

-Jajaja como sea hermanita, ah y hasme un favor

-Que cosa?

-Cambiate de ropa que se te transparenta hasta el brasier

-QUE? y si Laney me vio haci?-dije alarmada

-Que importa, no creo que no lo haya disfrutado, si sabes alo que me refiero ajajajaja

_**-Un rato despues-**_

_**(Inicio de la llamada)**_

Mina-Hola:*

Laney-Hola*3*

Mina-Que haces lindura?

Laney-Nada pienso en ti e.e

Mina-Que linda, yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti:3

Laney-Oie... lindos panties rosados xD

Mina-Si los viste!,dios que pena:c

Laney-jajajaja

Laney-Oie...

Mina-Si?

Laney-Te quiero

Mina-Aww igual yo:3

Laney-Ah,entonces me quieres igual?,seamos novias y casemonos entonces e.e

Mina-Claro, me encantaria e.e

_**(Fin de la llamada)**_

-Laney... por que no intentarlo?-dije recordando la *declaracion* de mi amiga

-En ese mismo instante-

-Mina... por que no intentarlo?

* * *

**_Que onda mis sensuales criaturas,creo que se estaran preguntando_**

**_-Oye, por que diablos se te paso por la cabeza una historia LaneyxMina?_**

**_Pues la razon es porque hace mucho tiempo lei una historia que creo que mencionaba que no existia ninguna asi y llevo planeandola desde hace mucho para que sea lo mas original e interesante posible._**

**_Lamentablemente solo habran dos partes de este fic, y la segunda la subire la proxima semana si todo sale bien, no porque tenga que pensar que mas poner ni nada, es solo porque quiero hacer una cancion exclusiva para este fic y eso toma bastante tiempo_**

**_Sin mas que decir soy negruu120 y les deseo buenas noches.3._**


End file.
